


BDSM ASMR

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [71]
Category: Glee
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Future Fic, M/M, New York City, Sexual Content, Sub Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: While recording a video for their followers, Kurt stumbles across a hidden gem, which becomes an exploration in sensory play of a specific nature.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Taking a Journey Together [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/283011
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	BDSM ASMR

_Pop_ …

 _Thud_ …

“ _Mmm_ …”

“Deep breath in, pet …”

“* _whoosh_ * …”

“Deep breath out …”

“* _ahhhh_ * …”

 _Pop_ …

 _Thud_ …

“ _Mmm_ …” Blaine murmurs as Kurt’s flogger lands, the consonants slipping from Blaine’s lips a song – a sustained lyric percussed by gentle, and some not-so-gentle, slaps. Kurt hovers naked above his sub propped on hands and knees, striking Blaine’s ass and thighs, then brushing his balls, culling from his pet’s throat specific notes to form his masterpiece.

Kurt is composing music, and his sub is his instrument.

The flogger he’s using is new, made of suede, softer and yummier than anything Kurt has used before. With the right amount of force, he can yield a consistent _pop_ with minimal sting. It’s a perfect cool down toy - less sensual than rabbit fur, but just as relaxing when he flays his pet’s buttocks.

Kurt has been practicing for weeks to get it just right.

This whole session has been carefully orchestrated for maximum satisfaction – not only for him and his pet, but for their Patreon audience. The flogger, which Kurt went through ten of before he found the perfect one because different colors make different _pops_ ; had to complement the noises made by his pet, who Kurt discovered (with the help of a tuner) moans in G and sighs in E-flat.

Kurt had long since installed sound-dampening panels on their walls. Some might assume to keep their amorous activities under the radar of nosy neighbors, but in reality, to dull traffic noises from outside. And to ensure they aren’t disturbed, he put a sign on their door – _‘Works nights. Please do not knock’_. It does the job, but luckily very few people ever venture up to their floor anyway.

This scene is part seven in this particular series. Their first video happened purely by accident when Kurt decided to fuck his boy while wearing a vibrating penis extender. He’d been exhausted, taking out a week’s worth of double overtime on his submissive, whom he commanded to lay still and moan. Kurt, for his part, said very little aside from the occasional, “Good boy,” and, of course, an obligatory, “Cum for me.” But the minimalist video, which featured mostly the buzz of the extender and Blaine’s whimpers, garnered so much popularity from the BDSM ASMR crowd, they turned it into a weekly thing.

Kurt isn’t a fan of ASMR. It has the opposite effect on him than it has on other people. It gets on his nerves, under his skin, makes him want to shove everything possible in his ears to get away from it. He loves the sound of rain falling against his windows and the crackle of a fire in the fireplace. But fingernails hitting a glass cup? Cutting up bars of soap? People eating honeycomb and smacking their lips?

No thank you.

But the scenes he’s created with Blaine, the planning and concentration that goes into them, the ritual that leads into it – whether it’s tying Blaine down, trussing him up, adorning his body with flavored lubricants that Kurt will slowly lick clean - is extraordinarily relaxing.

Aside from which, he’s embarrassed to admit how much money they’ve made off of this series so far.

The success of these videos isn’t solely contingent on Kurt’s precision planning and choreography. Blaine, as the other half of this equation, needs to do his part to make things happen on a specific timetable to maintain flow, which includes faking the build-up to his orgasm if he’s not particularly feeling it at the right time.

They haven’t gotten to that point yet, however. Kurt is too good at what he does, knows Blaine too well.

When it comes to playing Blaine, he’s a _maestro_.

“Good, pet,” Kurt says in a sultrier version of his voice as he seduces Blaine open, gleaning the sweetest gasps from his throat as he enters him by inches, slides into him deep, and then starts to move. Blaine gets three options for responses at this point – _yes, Master_ ; _oh God_ ; and a sustained hum; in intervals conducted by Kurt, so Blaine keeps his eyes on his Master. For the benefit of the praise-kink members of their audience, Kurt lavishes Blaine with compliments of “Good boy,” “Yes, pet,” and “Keep it up … just like that.”

And here – when Blaine is climbing towards the verge of completion – is where Kurt’s real artistry begins.

There’s a trick to this, a formula that Kurt has devised through exhaustive trial and error, relying on the help of a few close friends. If he’s done his job correctly, those in their viewership who participate along with their video will be on the edge of their seats, so to speak, ready to cum themselves. If Kurt can’t keep Blaine on this crest long enough, he risks leaving them with blue balls. If he takes too long, they’ll blow their loads prematurely, finishing before Blaine and leaving them unsatisfied.

Normally that would give Kurt a giggle, but they might lose subscribers.

The exhibitionist in Kurt finds that heartbreaking.

Blaine is doing wonderfully – gasping and moaning with measured breaks in between. Blaine has his eyes locked on Kurt’s face by means of a full length mirror in front of him, counting time in his head, but otherwise he’s utter abandon – squeezing his Master’s hole around his Master’s cock and thrusting back to meet him. Even with his own ecstasy right around the corner, his goal is truly his Master’s pleasure.

And his Master’s approval.

“That’s it,” Kurt moans, slapping Blaine’s cheeks to the rhythm of Blaine’s thrust and allowing himself the same – trusting in his body and his sub’s ability so he can lose a little of himself to the moment, make the performance more realistic. “Keep it up. Just like that …”

“Yes, Master,” Blaine returns on cue. “Oh God ( _two, three_ …) mmm ( _two, three_ …) yes ( _two, three_ …)”

Blaine’s noises become symphonic, tonal perfection as only a performer of his caliber can conjure, and it makes Kurt hard – with admiration, with affection, with love, with pride. This beautiful, talented creature belongs to him, is his to toy with, his to command.

And he considers himself the luckiest man in the world.

Kurt feels Blaine shudder before he sees his back begin to bow. He snaps his hips forward to meet Blaine’s ass, riding him through his orgasm, then beyond till he’s completed his own, the slapping of the floggers slowing as his arms tense and he loses momentum. But he does so with the dramatic timing of a seasoned operatic tenor milking a death throe instead of his pet.

“Oh … oh, God,” Blaine utters in harmony with Kurt’s final grunts. Kurt holds hard to Blaine’s hips, not letting him collapse to the mattress until their outro is complete. They’re still performing, after all. There may be a few viewers out there sputtering the end of their own climaxes. Kurt counts to five to wait for them, allowing the mingling of his and Blaine’s breathing to help them along.

“Thank you for joining us for this week’s episode of BDSM ASMR,” Kurt whispers, raising his chin so the overhead microphone catches him clearly. “And thank you to our platinum tier Patreon supporters who voted for this week’s theme – snapping and moaning. Join us next week when our video will explore the joys of buzzing … and _sizzling_.”


End file.
